1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for sensing motion, more particularly to a method for sensing motion and a device for implementing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Motion of an object, such as a gesture, has been introduced as an innovative way to interact with electronic devices (e.g., a cellphone, a television, a digital camera, a tablet computer, etc). As a result, it is important for such electronic devices to be capable of properly sensing the motion of the object. U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2010/0150399 A1, entitled “Apparatus and Method for Optical Gesture Recognition”, disclosed an optical gesture recognition system having a light source, an optical receiver and a processor. In the method for optical gesture recognition, the optical receiver is configured to receive reflected light from an object when the light source is activated, and to output a plurality of measured reflectance values according to the reflected light in different points of time. The processor is configured to compare the measured reflectance values to determine the relative motion of the object, and to identify a gesture corresponding to the relative motion of the object.